I'm Already There
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Song by 'Lonestar'. This is a tribute to the victims and their families on 9/11. Percy calls Annabeth the night before the planes were hijacked. P.S. Percy and Annabeth do not live in New York! God bless all the victims and their families during 9/11! Also, watch over the soldiers and the rest of us! Remember, not everybody is evil! There are still some good hearts in the world!


**A/N: I know this isn't September 11th... but I wanted to make this right now before I missed the opportunity. This song is by 'Lonestar' and my mom told me this is what it was about: a man called his wife the night before he boarded one of the hijacked planes. These were his last words to her and one of his children... I really recommend this song. Also, may God bless and care for the lives lost in the 9/11 tragedy. May He watch over us all from the unborn infant to the elderly. May He bless the soldiers fighting for our freedom. May God bless us all, and may we look up to Him, the people fighting for our country, and the future inhabitants of this world. Remember, not all people are evil; the good will overpower the evil.**

**(Percy)**

I parked my car in a small parking lot and grabbed my bags from the backseat. Quickly, I walked through the hotel doors into the warm lobby. I paid for a small room and went to the fourth floor, inserted the key into the lock, and unlocked the door before entering. I sat the bags on the floor and sat down on the bed for a few minutes. I reached for one of the bags containing the object I was looking for; I pulled the picture of my family from the side pocket. Twenty-nine year old, Annabeth, was beside me smiling. The two of us were crouched down with our two children, Luke and Scott, both twins smling from ear to ear. I smiled at the photo and relived the moment. Then, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number.

_He called her on the road,_

_From a lonely, cold hotel room,_

_Just to hear her say 'I love you' one more time._

It rang a few times before she answered. "Hello, Percy."

"Hey, Annabeth. I made it to a hotel and I'll be boarding the plane tomorrow. I just wanted to call you and see how you were." I stated, missing my wife and kids already.

She laughed, "We'll be better when you get home."

I heard the kids laughing in the background, "They don't seem to miss me that much."

_But when he heard the sound,_

_Of the kids laughing in the background,_

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eye._

There was a brief pause of silence, then Annabeth said, "Luke wants to talk to you."

"Okay," I said.

_A little voice came on the phone,_

_Said "Daddy when you coming home?"_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind._

The words in my brain seemed to fit so I said:

_I'm already there,_

_Take a look around,_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair._

_I'm the shadow on the ground._

_I'm the whisper in the wind._

_I'm your imaginary friend._

_And I know I'm in your prayers,_

_Oh I'm already there._

The little boy laughed and gave the phone back to Annabeth.

_She got back on the phone,_

_Said "I really miss you darling._

_Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright"._

Her voice was sad, and my heart ached to hear her like this. She continued:

_"Wish I was in your arms,_

_Lying right there beside you._

_But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight."_

I told her she was always in my dreams.

"When are you coming home?" She asked.

"As soon as I can." Then, I added:

_"And I'll gently kiss your lips,_

_Touch you with my fingertips._

_So turn out the light and close your eyes."_

She laughed, "Good night. I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you, too, Wise Girl. Good night." I hung up the phone and was finally able to go to sleep.

**(Annabeth)**

The next day, I saw where planes had been hijacked and crashed into their targets. My heart dropped when my husband's plane was mentioned. It had crashed into a field when the passengers had decided to take over the plane. My children had asked me what happened and why I was crying.

"Daddy's not coming home." I said, while hugging them. After the funeral, when the moon was high in the sky, I walked outside, grieving for the love of my life and wishing he was home. Then, the wind began to blow and I heard his voice. He said:

_"I'm already there._

_Don't make a sound._

_I'm the beat in your heart._

_I'm the moonlight shining down._

_I'm the whisper in the wind._

_And I'll be there until the end._

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh I'm already there._

_We may be a thousand miles apart,_

_But I'll be with you wherever you are."_

The wind blew again and I could smell the sea, it was the same scent Percy carried.

***Three Months Later***

Our family will never be the same without Percy, but we were managing to get through every day. We still missed him, but we knew we had to move on. One day, I was in the park with Luke and Scott, and they both started saying the same thing.

"There's daddy." Both of them said.

What do you mean 'there's daddy'?" I asked them.

They both recited:

_"I'm already there._

_Take a look around,_

_I'm the sunshine in you hair._

_I'm the shadow on the ground._

_I'm the whisper in the wind._

_And I'll be there until the end."_

"Daddy told us that after his funeral." Scott said and they both went back to playing.

I was shocked for a second, but then I smiled and finished what my boys' said:

_"Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh I'm already there."_

I smiled and stood up before playing tag with the kids. The whole time I was running, it felt like Percy was there, running alongside me after the kids. It felt like we were family again.

_Oh I'm already..._

_There._


End file.
